


3D Maneuver Training is, Hard...

by Haru_213



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_213/pseuds/Haru_213
Summary: Eren is training in the woods with Captain Levi to improve his 3D maneuver skills. Eren is worried because he has been seeing Levi in his dreams, and the straps on the 3D maneuver gear start to look good on him? (One shot)
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 18





	3D Maneuver Training is, Hard...

**Author's Note:**

> -Narrated by Eren  
> -Italicization = Eren’s thoughts

“Get your head out of the clouds, Jaeger.” Levi says passing Eren over head.

_ Damn his butt looks good today, too. _

“Are you listening?” He shouts 

My head shoots up to look at him and I start to fall “ack, damn it.” I barely catch myself and land upside down hanging just barely an inch off the ground. 

Levi lands and walks over to me. I start to blush uncontrollably.  _ Not cool Eren, Not cool.  _ I say to myself. 

“Looks like someone’s in a tangle, what were you doing?” He scorns trying to untangle me. 

“I’m sorry Captain, I didn’t pay attention. UhUm you-u can go, I’ll catch up to you!” I say panicked 

“Just hold still, I almost got -.” He pauses “What were you distracted by up there.” He says cupping my pants “You're this hard from what?” He lets me drop to the ground

“I’m really sorry, I-I didn’t mean to, I swear, you were just-“ 

“I was just what? Spit it out?” He says pushing me to the tree

I pause looking down “You just look so good in your uniform, I couldn’t help it.” I blush covering my face. I start to hear the clanking of my belt. “W-what are you doing!?” I ask grabbing his hand

“Aren’t you saying it’s my fault that you’re in this predicament? I should help you out.” He says unzipping my flap. “Who knew you were this big, Mr. Jaeger.” 

I clench my eyes shut “Ah w-wait, don’t!” 

“Heh, playing innocent now, just enjoy.” He says putting my entire dick inside his mouth. As he starts to stroke up and down, I feel a sensation spread through my body. 

“Wait, it’s so hot.” I pant, biting my finger. 

“Don’t do that, let me hear you feel good.” He says rubbing the tip 

“Wait, it’s coming! Move! Move Levi!” I say, trying to push his head away. 

as he gulps he grins sitting up. “That good eh? But we aren’t over yet.” He says climbing on top of me. He starts to play with his belt and pulls his pants down.

“What are you doing?” I say watching him

“Well you’re pretty big, so I’ll have to loosen up a bit.”

“l-loosen up?” My voice cracks

“Hold still, or you’ll get hurt.” He says aligning his but with my dick. “Just stay put and let me have my fun.” He rocks his hip, sliding down slowly. 

“Mmhph, Captain..” I huff holding his hips

“Just relax, don’t touch me.” He says blushing

_ That’s erotic, _ I pant.  _ This is bad, I can’t…  _ “Captain, I’m sorry!” I take his hips and thrust them down making him throw his head back.

“Ah, where did this come from?!” He says clenching his teeth.”Worn me will ya?” 

“I’m sorry, I just gotta- Augh!” 

Levi leans forward exhausted “Hah, We have to get back. Come on.”

He gets up slowly, fixing his pants 

“I’m sorry, c-Captain.” I say looking down

“Do I look like I’m mad? Come on, get up.” He says reaching for my hand

I smile taking his hand

“Damn, my back hurts.” He says walking away “Come on!”

“yes sir, sorry.” I see him grin.

BACK AT HEADQUARTERS 

“Just where have you two been?” Asks Mikasa looking at us

“We, were… just. Cleaning up my 3D maneuver skills.” I say beaming 

“Yes, it seemed  _ Hard _ for Eren, so I just helped him a little.” 


End file.
